Some power tools include brushless electric motors. Power tools with brushless electric motors use a rectifier to convert an alternating current (AC) input into a direct current (DC) that is used to drive the brushless electric motor. Power tools with brushless electric motors also employ a capacitor to lessen ripple and to provide a current when the AC input voltage is unable to do so.
During certain operating conditions, such as a high load, high voltage transients may be generated in a DC power bus that transmits direct current to the electric motor. The high voltage spikes can damage electronic components within the power tool. Accordingly, there is a need for a power tool that mitigates high voltage spikes without effecting normal operation of the power tool.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.